


Companion

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Just a cute bonding thing, Short One Shot, Wolf Link is a Protective Older Brother, they're adorable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: He wakes, and there is a wolf, and he is not alone.





	Companion

The wolf’s eyes are ancient beyond measure, knowing and cold and _hungry_. Sometimes, on moonless nights light only by the glow of stars, he catches those same eyes glowing brilliant aqua, flat discs that sweep across the woods around them as if warning the trees themselves to _stay back_.

Sometimes the chain that clatters around his paw gives off a sound more alien than anything he has ever heard before, and sometimes the wolf lets out an answering growl that flutters and croons like birdsong. Sometimes, when the sun is bleaching the very life from their bones with its heat, the white marks on the wolf’s forehead seem to glow gold.

But for all the creature’s _mystery_, every ounce of strangeness that he gives off, Link finds such a deep source of comfort and safety in him that he ignores the questions it brings. Nothing else makes him feel _safe_, and losing that would kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the things that started as a draft of The Ghosts of Old Hyrule, but I liked it too much to delete, and also even though this was intended to be longer, this is all that it'll be; so enjoy!


End file.
